Many war games have been developed and a number have been patented both in United States and foreign countries. A popular game merchandised under the mark BATTLESHIP employs boards screened from opposing players with co-ordinate location of targets, which targets as in another similar game called SALVO are arbitrarily deployed ships, there being no land masses or differentiation of shots in these games of chance. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,932,524 features screened boards in a special hinging arrangement and a more recent domestic U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,761 employs similar structure in a word game. Foreign patents include the French Pat. No. 999,275 which discloses ships and "jetons" on a playing surface, and French Pat. No. 718,991 issued in 1931, discloses boards with co-ordinate grills screened from opponents and having different playing pieces similar to the game SALVO. A German Pat. No. 635,614 issued in 1936 discloses playing pieces shiftably captured between pairs of boards. None of these reference devices include discrete platforms disposable on the boards to represent land masses with multi-target capacity or the concept of display of the "hit" targets or any land-sea differentiation means. There is a place and need for such game apparatus.